


want

by arukana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eye Trauma, Gore, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/arukana
Summary: sometimes goro wants akira in a completely normal way. the regular, teenage-romcom, kissing-in-the-rain kind of want.mostly it's a terrible kind of want. a want he can only assume he inherited from his father; violent and possessive and greedy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	want

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags . this might be weirdly intense

sometimes goro wants akira in a completely normal way. the regular, teenage-romcom, kissing-in-the-rain kind of want. a want that makes him wish his life were normal; that he had space for crumpled love notes in his locker **and scribbled initials on tree bark. to spend days and nights and all eternity holding close in that dingy attic, made into a temporary nirvana by their perfect embrace.

sometimes it's a more explicit want, like that one time akira had leaned over the cafe bar to brush a strand of goro's hair back and goro hadn't been able to make it home; jacking off in leblanc's bathroom like a tramp instead, glove bitten like a gag between his teeth. when he had imagined those gentle fingers curling around himself, squeezing just right, creating the friction his body screamed for. when he had come with imagined whispers against his skin, hot breaths of " _that's it"_ and _"there we go_ " spinning around in his head until he got dizzy.

mostly it's a terrible kind of want. a want he can only assume he inherited from his father; violent and possessive and greedy.

the type of wants that whispers evil things in goro's ear, worse than all his previous sins combined. voices that tell him to take akira home and never let him go. to keep him locked in a box or tied down to goro's bed, to own him completely and forever. to care and care and care for akira until he doesn't want to leave, however long it takes. goro will wait forever. he is willing.

the type of want that means to expose like a nerve. to find out what makes akira tick. to ask and discuss and pull out pieces of _akira_ until nothing is left. to spread him out plainly like a diagram, list off everything that he is. to delve inside that pink brain of his and take apart the clockwork mechanism. to crawl under his skin. a want that needs goro to manifest as millions of insects that scatter under akira's veins, that wiggle and irritate and terrify. that needs goro to see what he looks like under all that false bravado, to prove to himself that akira isn't all flesh and bone like he claims to be, to prove something inhuman about him. because of course he can't be made up of the same things goro is.

the type of want that begs for a delicate hand and a surgical scalpel. to fix whatever is broken. to numb and sedate and gas until he's still enough for goro to reach into his chest cavity. for goro to gently massage the blood in and out of his heart for him, not because he asked, but because goro wants. goro wants to become something akira can't live without. a vital function. a sign of life.

the type of want that needs to harvest. to take all the superhuman bits of akira kurusu and study them until his eyes bleed. to sew them into himself so that he can be created anew. to welcome akira into his body and make it a home for them both. he doesn't care what the world might think when they see a modern frankenstein walk among them; it doesn't matter. they would be happy. they would be together. goro wants to see the world through akira's stolen eyes.

the type of want that needs to consume. in all aspects of the word. the type of consumption lovers do. to indulge in akira's thoughts, ideas, traits, and fashion parts of him into parts for himself. to make himself stronger, better, with akira's love. to know him so that he can better know himself.

and to consume. to cannibalise. to eat. to feast on akira's flesh until all that's left is empty, hollow bones. to rip apart his veins with his teeth, to taste the bitter, iron tang of his blood, to chew through tense and solid muscle, to suck and suck until the marrow runs dry. he would savour every bite. that would be what akira deserves. to eat and eat and eat until they are one. whole.

the type of want that is violent just for the sake of being violent. an outlet. sometimes goro dreams about how he would want akira's assassination to go, if it were up to him. goro wants the intimacy that guns can't provide.

goro wants to tie him down to the metal table down in the interrogation room and cut at him for hours and hours. to see how many different ways he can make akira scream. sometimes, in his imagination, he starts off with the simple things, the cleaner things, and lands punches and hits on him until most of his skin is mottling red and purple. sometimes he starts off breaking akira's bones one by one. sometimes he tears off all of his fingernails.

akira begs him to stop. "goro," he says, "why are you doing this?"

what a stupid question. goro doesn't know. it's instinctual, one of his baser instincts.

"please, stop!"

akira might as well ask goro to stop breathing.

things only ever progress from there. goro stabs him in the thigh with an ice pick. goro takes out his wisdom teeth with pliers. goro carves his own name into akira's chest. goro uses those wounds to delve inside of him with needy fingers and remove the ribs. goro uses them to burst an eyeball. goro takes the other one for good measure. goro makes akira swallow his own eyeball for fun.

goro approximates where his organs are and cuts deep, just once, and then digs around in the slit with his hands. he takes his spleen, his kidneys, his liver, his spine, his teeth, his frontal lobe, everything until he reaches his heart and lungs.

akira's usually not alive at this point. and if he is, he's more or less a vegetable.

still, goro takes care removing his heart. he always does. he always cuts it free delicately, precisely, like a surgeon would. keeps it in a box.

he thinks maybe he heard that in a fairytale once.


End file.
